


Sky Lanterns, we are married

by Lizzywangelis



Category: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hualian, Lovely, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Romance, Slow Burn, tgcf modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzywangelis/pseuds/Lizzywangelis
Summary: A wedding scene had been recorded, Hua Cheng and Xie Lian take the time to escape and declare their feelings to each other, surrounded by floating lanterns and the cold winter weather.
Relationships: Hua Cheng & Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Hualian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Sky Lanterns, we are married

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here again, with a Hualian now.  
> Hm... I'm not too good with english and I translate this fanfiction with the google translater and revised with my poor english knowledge. If you find something worng, please, tell and I will correct ASAP.  
> Thank you for reading! Wish you like it.  
> ...  
> They are actors, playing TGCF drama, but they have a secret relationship. They just recorded the wedding scene and I decided to add the lantern festival, it's all my fault!

The cold wind of late winter didn’t stop the two boys from running up the mountain. The heat from the joined hands was all they needed to keep warm. The darkness of the night didn't bother either, because the path was lit by the various lanterns that went up to the skies, the result of the recordings that had just ended.

Xie Lian looked up, dazzled, as he pulled Hua Cheng in his run. The rustle of the wind, his panting, the hurried steps and the bells in the Hua Cheng’s costume, were all they could hear. The two played the protagonists of the successful new Xianxia drama, which had recently premiered on TV. Apart from this, they maintained a hidden love relationship, which could never become official and public, or they would be doomed to retaliation and, perhaps, even to prison.

However, that wouldn’t stop them from making it real and special in their own way. The inclusion of that last-minute scene in the script could only be a blessing from the heavens, Xie Lian thought, laughing to himself and consequently tripping over the red fabric of his costume, but without shaking. Hua Cheng's firm grip on his hand helped him stabilize and not even the pace of the race had been compromised.

“Gege, if you keep running and looking at the sky at the same time, you'll end up getting hurt.” The loudest bass voice sounded amused.

“I am not. Not with San Lang on my side.” Xie Lian peered over his shoulder, with a bright smile and Hua Cheng said nothing more, just stopped his walk with the other and squeezed his hand a little more.

It was not long before they reached the top of the mountain, where they could have the best view of the lanterns floating slowly, higher and higher, like stars moving in the wind.

The older man pulled Hua Cheng close and looked at him with bright eyes and a soft smile. The red veil, attached to the top of his head, slid down the side of his face, but the taller did not bother to remove the fabric, he thought the color matched him, made him even more beautiful.

Red was not a color that Hua Cheng saw Xie Lian use often, especially in the past few months, since the recording of that new drama began. The cultivator's clothing that the youngest wore was always impeccably white. As much as he like to see him in light and simple clothes, Hua Cheng had to admit that the vivid red of the wedding attire had been a good surprise. The tone contrasted with the white skin, further highlighting the beauty of her features and brightness in her eyes.

“... what do you think?” The question reached incomplete the ears of Hua Cheng, who had lost himself in his contemplation.

“Sorry Gege, I was distracted.” He replied with an easy smile, which made Xie Lian blush, understanding exactly what had distracted him.

“I asked if we could take a picture. We need to register our marriage.” Xie Lian raised his hands, showing the smartphone in one, and the other holding Hua Cheng's own hand, where the red cord was kept tied.

Hua Cheng nodded positively and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on the curve of his shoulder, while Xie Lian positioned the selfie camera in such a way that the two of them and the lantern lights appeared in the background. The moment the older man pressed the button, Hua Cheng kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

“It was perfect.” Hua Cheng commented, still smiling at the other's sudden shyness.

“Hn. Let's get another one.”

“Let me take it out this time.” He took the phone from Xie Lian hands, gently, and walked away, framing Xie Lian in the landscape. The yellow light of the lanterns made the golden embroidery of the wedding robes shine, shining like the immortal god she played. He pressed the button, satisfied with the result.

“Can I see how it turned out?” The youngest asked when approaching, still with flushed cheeks, however, Hua Cheng kept the device in his pocket.

“Later. Let's enjoy that we are alone.”

Xie Lian agreed with a gentle movement of the head, feeling Hua Cheng's hands wrap around his waist, bringing him into a warm and comfortable embrace. He laid his head on his chest, taking a deep breath while he listened to the Hua Cheng’s heartbeat. He smiled again, rocking from side to side, imagining as if a slow song played in the background.

They were alone, with no film crew, no paparazzi, no crazy fans. Just the two of them, feeling each other's presence, the touch and the feelings overflowing, and they needed nothing more.

“Hua'er ...” he called softly, looking up.

“Hm?”

“Do you accept me as your husband?”

“Only if Gege accepts me as your wife.”

“Shouldn't it be the other way then?” He asked, smoothing the dress.

“I prefer like this.”

Hua Cheng replied, lowering his face and gluing his forehead to Xie Lian's, while keeping up with his rhythm. The blush, previously concentrated on the cheeks, spread over the older man's face, who still managed to open another breathtaking smile.

“Do you agree to live that way for the rest of your life?” Even with the smile, his eyes conveyed a certain concern. The prospect of not having the freedom to walk hand in hand on the street or embrace each other in public ... not being able to assume their relationship for the world, weighed heavily on their shores. However, all of this dissipated with the small reply smile that Hua Cheng gave him.

“For this, and for all the next.”

Xie Lian closed his eyes when he felt Hua Cheng's lips on his, in a chaste kiss, so warm and comforting that he felt as if he could melt.

They were married now. As much as it was not something formal, it was what they were going to take forward. It was just that moment they needed and everything they would carry with them for all the years of their life, until the end.


End file.
